The Bomb in the Heart
by Xerophytes
Summary: A forgotten memory. A new love? And a mysterious serial killer going after Brennan. This fanfic follows after the events occurred in the finale of Season 4. Be warned of possible references to episodes of season 1-4.


**Chapter One**

Not again.

It's been just 2 minutes since I sat here infront of the institute's psychologist, Dr. Lance Sweets, and it felt like I wasted more than a day.

"So, Dr. Brennan, how do you feel today?"

"It's just 10am. And I don't see the need of assessing my feeling for the day."

"I'm sure you are quite aware that such answer implicates that you are stressed and..."

"I don't see the rational connection between your judgement and my statement."

"Anyway, I am sure that there is a huge adjustment in your life. This includes being promoted as the head of forensic division..."

Yes. Cam left Jeffersonian Institute and I was asked to replace her position as the head of the division.

****

"Cam, is it really necessary for you to move to Montreal?"

"I'm afraid Dr. Brennan that, yes, I was asked by Laboratoire des Sciences Judiciaires et de Médecine Légale."

I was silent. I don't know what to say. Despite of our differences, Cam had been pleasant. Perhaps, because we do both understand how it is working with the FBI.

"But, don't worry, Tempe. I am pretty sure you'll do well juggling between admin and lab work."

****

"... and having your partner in an unpleasant condition." Lance continued

Sweets is referring to the Booth's brain surgery.

"He forgot all about me. Everything."

Silence.

"I should have known it. Working closely with him does not bear good result. I should have not been affected. I should have not cling on to hope."

"There is nothing wrong with clinging to hope. And I do understand that your working relationship with Booth could somehow affect your feelings. But that is completely normal."

"It is irrational."

"Feelings are not meant to be rationalize."

"I really dislike psychology. I don't comprehend it."

"Dr. Brennan, you don't rationalize your feelings. You don't comprehend your emotions. You just... go with the flow, be happy, do what makes you feel good."

I did. Admittedly, I had become irrational these past few days. I gave in to my feelings.

****

"Tempe..."

"Ugh."

I woke up from the bed side of Booth. My eyesight is still blurred but I am very much aware with the voice of Angela.

"I think you need some rest, sweetie. You've been staying here all day and all night."

"No offense, Dr. Brennan, but I think you smells like a combination of nitrogen and sulphur."

"Thank you for that very good observation, Dr. Hodgins." Nitrogen and sulphur are two of the chemical compounds that actually would classify as "bad smell". "And thanks for your concern, Angie, but I think I would be best qualified to talk with Booth's doctor regarding his condition."

"Ok, sweetie, don't stress yourself. We brought you some food. Need to freshen up a bit. You don't want to look awful when Booth wakes up."

Hodgins and Angela updated me with news from the Jeffersonian Institute. The institute is currently busy with cases of unidentified remains from World War II.

Death. Everyday, I have to face dead people.

With an exception to these past few days, I am with unconscious Booth, who is almost equally the same as a lifeless skeleton. Unresponsive.

A few more words had been exchanged. And finally, Hodgins and Angela stood up and moved towards the door.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie. Everything will be alright." Angela's final words echoed to my head as they close the door.

My attention moved from the door to rested Booth. I touched his face. His cheeks felt so warm. I closed my eyes as I tried to convince myself that it is not bad at all. A clear indication of life. Not something I am familiar with in an autopsy room.

I then brushed off his hair. And made a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Then I smiled and whispered to his ears, "Everything will be alright."

****

But obviously, not.

"I was advised by his doctors not to put Booth in distress."

"And?"

"You do understand, Sweets, that my work revolves around identifying remains. Horrors. Tragedy. Death. I don't think I won't be useful in giving his memory back. No, in fact, I think he is best to just stay away from this kind of life. He should probably have a quiet, simple life... away from danger."

"But that will not change the fact that he is Booth. He is still Booth."

"I don't think I would take a chance."

Sweets stares hard on me.

"What?"

"You're afraid of abandonment..."

I was silent. Flashbacks of my childhood memories. Not good.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan. I think we did well in this session. Will see you again next Tuesday."

I am not really looking forward too.

****

After the long conversation with Sweets, I just realized that it was almost a week since I haven't visit Booth.

I walked ahead of the long hallway, I received "hi" and "hello" from various grad students and admins. But my head is bothered with Booth... and something else.

Finally, I arrived to my new office. Piles of paperwork, but I never bother to read.

After 10 minutes or so, I decided to go to the hospital.

****

I peeked through half-open door of Booth's room. He was lying in the bed, beside Parker. He was holding a book... a very familiar book. After a few minutes of staring at them, Booth closes the book and I got a glimpse of the cover - "White Bones".


End file.
